User talk:Leopardclawxx/archive 1
[[User:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey Smackdown!!!!!!!']] 10:35, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Marathon The Warriors first series Marathon starts on Monday the 3rd, so be read. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][[Joyful|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']] 23:16, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Lol, well dont forget by Monday x3[[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][[Joyful|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']] 15:05, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Leopard, you did do the marathon right ;P [[User:Bloodstar18|'True Love' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'With A Slut Like Me']] 19:51, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Re; Thanks, I'll go look! [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'''uackerz]] ⚡Aray 20:11, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Sup? 1. What's up? 2. I replied to you about my contest on the blog 3. I added those stories from your user page (the original story ones) to the Reservations page that way no-one could/would steal them :) Like meh siggie? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mama, I Wanna Go To Church! ]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'''How About Churches Fried Chicken?]] 16:24, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Thankies :D I replied back :P And I didn't know it was me who was your writers block xP [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mama, I Wanna Go To Church! ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'How About Churches Fried Chicken?']] 17:04, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I ment like, cause you said bloody writer's block :P [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mama, I Wanna Go To Church! ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'How About Churches Fried Chicken?']] 17:14, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Lol, yeah :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mama, I Wanna Go To Church! ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'How About Churches Fried Chicken?']] 17:18, September 9, 2012 (UTC) IRC? Chat like, stoped working .-. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mama, I Wanna Go To Church! ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'How About Churches Fried Chicken?']] 17:45, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks =) [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'''uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 20:31, September 13, 2012 (UTC) You may now start writing for the contest :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Fighting Evil By Moonlight ]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'''Winning Love By Daylight]] 19:44, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Update and Up Coming stuff for NOFA Hey Leo. Part One of Fall Weiss is done in No One Fights Alone. Coming soon is Part Two, taking place on September 14th, 1939 and in the same location as Part One. Part 3 will take place on September 29th, 1939 and is in Warsaw, Poland and effectively shows the end of the Invasion of Poland. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 02:08,9/16/2012 02:08, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey You won the marathon [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's Like Their Talking To Me ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'It's A Thief In The Night']] 00:36, September 19, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Ohai, happy birthday! -gives cake- =DD ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 02:21, October 25, 2012 (UTC) The Four Seasons Hi! I got the Four Season page set up. Each chapter will switch off to a new Season. When you have finished your chapter, let the next person know that it is their turn. http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/The_Four_Seasons Thanks! MiScHiEfEh Heh Heh, I'm Not Here To Play Games 00:35, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Leopard, it's your turn to write a chapter for Spring in The Four Seasons! Remember, for the first chapter give a brief summary of info for your character. You can enlongate it in each new chapter for you. MiScHiEfEh Heh Heh, I'm Not Here To Play Games 01:58, October 26, 2012 (UTC) OK, thanks! ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 18:51, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Information So for The Four Seasons, I was thinking there could be love between them. I was thinking probable SpringxWinter and SummerxAutumn? What do you think? MiScHiEfEh Heh Heh, I'm Not Here To Play Games 23:29, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Leopard, it's your turn to write for The Four Seasons ;D MiScHiEfEh Heh Heh, I'm Not Here To Play Games 23:43, October 29, 2012 (UTC) 24 (Story Update, derp) And since I'm awesome, you get big shiny message that spams most of your talk page <3. Now go read it, derp But Winter and Summer are toms and Autumn and Spring are she-cats... O_O Megaman ZeroYou Thought You Were Better Than You Are 21:19, October 30, 2012 (UTC) LOL xD it would have been a good idea if the gender thing wasn't the case Megaman ZeroYou Thought You Were Better Than You Are 21:34, October 30, 2012 (UTC) xD!!! Megaman ZeroYou Thought You Were Better Than You Are 21:36, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Lol, while you're at that, look at updated The Plains of Unrest If you haven't already x3. Lololol I got a CD by your favorite singer >;) [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 00:53, November 1, 2012 (UTC) lol, Nicki Minaj >;P [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Leaves']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/WHAT THE F*CK?!?!?!?|'Are Falling']] 15:00, November 2, 2012 (UTC) lolololol xD Cool :D [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Leaves']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/WHAT THE F*CK?!?!?!?|'Are Falling']] 19:49, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks =D ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 15:50, November 3, 2012 (UTC) okay, thanks :) I'll check it out soon. Also, no problem, it look'd interesting :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Leaves']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/WHAT THE F*CK?!?!?!?|'Are Falling']] 21:04, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Mmm yes, Rory is my favourite male companion (Donna as my favourite female companion). [[User:Wetstream|''Fuzzy Blue Lights]][[User talk:Wetstream|' If you began to wave goodbye...]] 12:44, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the actor that plays Oswin looks amazing. Super excited. [[User:Wetstream|Fuzzy Blue Lights]][[User talk:Wetstream|'' If you began to wave goodbye...]] 21:06, November 7, 2012 (UTC) sure :) just post something :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Leaves]] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/WHAT THE F*CK?!?!?!?|'Are Falling']] 21:04, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Leo, it's your turn to write on The Four Seasons! :D TawnyI Guess I Like CapCom and Marvel a Little Bit xD 18:50, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hai. :3 I honestly don't see why not. I suggest you wait to start writing them because allowing Songfics demands that I fix rule pages and create new ones. :/ Eh, but it's worth it. lol. Yeah, I'll have to fix a few things. But long story short: yes. :D Honeyrose 21:47, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: THAT STORY IS NOT RUBBISH! kthxbai. -Ducksplash liek a ''Whirlwind''-! 21:10, December 15, 2012 (UTC) lol -Ducksplash liek a ''Whirlwind''-! 04:22, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Derp Chat died ;-; Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 23:06, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Ummm Hi I hope I didn;t offend you wit what I asked on chat. Sorry if I did. x3 -Duck- Snow... 22:30, January 6, 2013 (UTC) When it's done (I don't expect you to have started it yet) send me your new 'Doctor's Rambiling' and 'The Elder's Den' for the newspaper so that I can approve them. Send them at honeyroseilww@gmail.com No longer than the 14th-ish. :D. Thanks, Leo. Honeyrose 22:31, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for not being angry. =) -Duck- Snow... 21:05, January 8, 2013 (UTC) HEY So remember that day where you said you didn't like Captain America because he is like so patriotic for only his country and there wasn't one for England? There actually was and he was called Union Jack >:D Yowane HakuMaybe I Am A Failure... 01:40, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey Leo, I just wanted to ask you something. How do you make all the different things for you siggie? Like how you were able to add different story title links in there as well? ブラック★ロックシューターマトの黒井 00:02, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Haha, stalking is allowed. It's not like this is a private website at all... :P I totally believe you about the London-experience-isn't-really-great thing. It's just a new thing to try out, especially since I've never even been to New York. I know that a busy city is bustling and loud and a tad scary. (for goodness sake, I can hear almost everything going on on the highway by my house 24-7!) Maybe when I go, you'll give me some pointers 'cause I think I'll be there for at least two days and I'll be able to roam around with my friends. :3 Thanks for the stalking, it's appreciated. (That is a complement) I'm starting to figure out where I belong 20:39, February 4, 2013 (UTC) LOL, Sorry xD [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Razor Shell - He's Cute But He'll Slice You To Pieces!']] 21:58, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks! LOL I'll figure it out xD ブラック★ロックシューター黒衣 マト 23:41, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Or could you just like send me your wiki-code and I could change it to my stuff? :D ブラック★ロックシューター黒衣 マト 00:38, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! :D ブラック★ロックシューター黒衣 マト 01:21, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Can you still just put Mature? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 16:47, February 17, 2013 (UTC) No, I ment like, can PEOPLE still put it, as in, like in general, not like, just you xD [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 16:59, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Okie Dokey, thats fine :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 17:30, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Honey's having trouble with the templates, and if she is, other, non-wikia-coding people will too, so I'll have to undo it, sorry. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 03:49, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Derp Come back to chat you nerppppp XD Daleks!They're Everywhere 17:54, February 18, 2013 (UTC) I replied on the Thread [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 19:39, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Siggie jelly Spam~ hehehheeh <3 Daleks!They're Everywhere 23:24, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Daleks!They're Everywhere 23:24, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Daleks!They're Everywhere 23:24, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I knew there was a reason I like you :D So I was stalking a lot of wikis that I've edited on, and I found the picture that is at the bottom of the message. Apperental we've known eachother for quite a while (that's my talk page btw) xD I don't remember us ever talking before I met you on WSW, do you remember anything else? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 22:37, February 25, 2013 (UTC) My first Archive on WFW xD I don't remember a thing x3 That's what happenes when you stalk xD [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 20:46, February 26, 2013 (UTC) General Message to The Red Murderer Series People Hey. So, for our collab, I was thinking about our characters. I couldn't think of a way for all of us to have different characters, and still be able to write constantly, so, I decided that we will all just share the same character. With that being so, do you have any ideas for a name/description? Thanks [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 22:28, February 26, 2013 (UTC) (I replied to our private convo above this Leo ;P) So do I x3 And as for the collab, what about the police cheif? How would he be constantly envolved in the case? I thought about a rival detective (actually, we were all rivals xD), but I don't see how it'd flow well. I mean, how would that even work o.o [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 21:35, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay, that'll work :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 22:11, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Choose Can you choose one of the characters you want to have in Disappear Series/Characters? Sorry I already created the characters. I didn't want to ruin the idea of the story. [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'YOU ARE NOW ROCKING WITH... BeatriceMillerIsTheBest']] 17:09, March 3, 2013 (UTC) So for Dan I was thinking that for each chapter we would switch off. So Dan could be for both of us. The names of the chapters will be the char's name and then the person writing so example: Meredith - Bea. I'll write the first chapter. [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'YOU ARE NOW ROCKING WITH... BeatriceMillerIsTheBest']] 21:18, March 3, 2013 (UTC) NU Leo.. come back on chat nao. ~Lilly Thanks :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 21:24, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Well the plot is that the three moms that died on Independence day were all plotter out by a killer. Otherwise the first chapter you're writing is the prologue part 2. So basically give details about how Marg's mom died. Otherwise you are free to write whatever you want. [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'YOU ARE NOW ROCKING WITH... BeatriceMillerIsTheBest']] 21:10, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Leopard. It's me, Helloitsmeguys! Okay, please can you read Rise? HIMGx if by "face-claim" (never heard that before xD) you mean a picture of Tomas, then sure, if you want to. I wasn't planing on it tho x3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 19:06, March 9, 2013 (UTC) You can choose :P But if you decide to, add it yourself please :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 19:19, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Chattt Where are you bro? derp Daleks!They're Everywhere 21:07, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Could you also add the UTC time to it too? [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 13:43, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Like, can you add UTC (wikia time) to the recent activity like you did the auto refresh? [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 16:45, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Okie dokey :) Thanks! [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 16:55, March 17, 2013 (UTC) lolol I'll be back on around like 4:00 (My time) (random) ((Which is probably like, 9 for you x3)) Daleks!They're Everywhere 17:07, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Okie dokey, that's fine :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 20:40, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey, how did you add the auto-refresh? I want to add it to a few of my wikis :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 01:19, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 19:45, March 21, 2013 (UTC) You know I was joking on chat right? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings if I did ;n; [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 22:36, March 23, 2013 (UTC) you were typing something about your feels and brighty went "....." and I went LEO SHUT UP (derp face) and then you left o.o [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 20:55, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay :D You should read this ^.^ http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/The_Last_Warrior [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 21:03, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Homestuck O+h why thank yo+u. I am very fo+nd o+f the Maryam family if yo+u haven't no+ticed. Have a wonderful day. Maid Of Space 14:02, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Disappear I did my chapters. So now you have the chapters for Margaret and Daniel. Then I'll do Meredith and Daniel and it will keep going like that. [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go. ']] 20:05, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Derp Chat derped on me x3. Daleks!They're Everywhere 18:58, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Yoyoyo~~ Done with my chapter. W00t-DUCK- I OWN DAT Re: Welcome Thank you for the warm welcome :) I'll make sure to add the correct categories. Shuckle* (talk) 22:03, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Eheheh :D CarcinoGeneticist 20:34, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I'm gonna get off chat, so if you still wanna talk (if you're still up) kik me x3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'That Question Is Less Stupid,']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Though You Asked It In A Profoundly Stupid Way!]] 21:03, May 8, 2013 (UTC) RE Okay! -DUCK- I OWN DAT 22:47, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I finished I finished that book, and I HATE HOW HE DIED!!! WHY DID HE MAKE HIM DIE? HE WAS AMAZING AND I WANTED THEM TO GROW OLD TOGETHER AND HAVE A HOUSEFUL OF KIDS AND WATCH CARTOONS WITH THEIR KIDS AND ALL OF THAT AMAZING STUFF. BUT NOOOOOO HE HAD TO DIE! AND HE HAD TO RUIN THEIR GOOD TIME TOO. DDDD= so anyways I'm done and on to Looking for Alaska now. -DUCK- I OWN DAT 21:56, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Questions Hi! I'm new to this wiki and before I do anything on here I just wanted to stop by and ask you a few questions, I did read the policies though so I do know the rules. I wanted to ask if I HAD ''To write a Fiction story, I mean I love Fiction. But Does it have to be like, Fantasy and stuff? Or could it be Fiction mixed with Non-Fiction? Because I wanted to write a Lawyer story that had a few bits and pieces of Fiction here and there, I mean I didn't want to make it like fully on fiction. Also, would it be alright if I made a character page for my character? If not then that's fine, i'm just used to making character pages and writing non-fiction and stuff. Just message me back whenever you have time! Umi Uchiha Surviving member of the Uchiha clan 01:40, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Eh, I'm used to weird stuff. Purple is my favorite. Any shade will do ^_^ You're dragging me in against my will 22:50, May 29, 2013 (UTC) I know, I've always done it that way and it looks weird to me with out it xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score]] 21:04, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Like meh new siggie? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 16:16, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Welcome Hey there, and yes I'll be glad to, where do we chat? On the wikia chat or in another place? Soshanim (Mind Heist) 17:33, June 14, 2013 (UTC)